


Ticklish

by Miss_Webb



Series: Tattoo's and Soulmates [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Soulmates, Tattoo Artist Derek, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Webb/pseuds/Miss_Webb





	Ticklish

“I’ve got a feeling you are insanely ticklish.” Derek asks smiling as he sets the chair back in an inclined setting.

“You would be right. I tend to kick in the face or balls. But this should be fine.” Stiles shrugs.

“You can laugh, smile, whatever, but try not to move your torso too much.” Derek says uncapping his marker.

“Aye aye, captain.” Stiles says going plank still. The moment the marker touches his chest; he knows it’s going to be an interesting day. It’s not cold to the touch, but as soon as the marker tip moves the ink is left to dry and a wave of cold hits. It’s nowhere near his nipple but he can feel it getting hard.

No worries… it probably happens all the time to people getting tattooed on the chest.  Right?

Besides, it’s not all ticklish where marker touches and cold ink. There’s the huge contrast of Derek’s warm pinky knuckle rubbing against his chest every so often, he keeps it high as often as he can, especially when he’s going in a straight line. It’s probably so he doesn’t smudge the ink.

“So what made you want to be a tattoo artist?” Stiles asked. He’d been still and silent up till now, and it was killing him to do so.  

“I have always loved art.” Derek said, eyes still one-hundred percent concentrated. It almost made Stiles feel bad that he had to breathe and move at the very littlest bit. “I would draw on any paper near me, even on desks. I loved the fact that I was creating something with just a pen or pencil. If I didn’t have a paper I would draw on myself. I loved the thought of a moving living canvas. That it would last and spread around. It started with pens and markers, then henna for a while. When I was old enough I got my first tattoo and I was lost ever since.”

“Wow, that’s- that’s kind of really cool.”

“I know.” Derek says chuckling, looking away from his chest to make eye contact. There was a moment there, them sitting silently and this close. It felt like something important was happening. But as fast as the moment came, it went.

**

It’s been an hour now, and Derek isn’t sure when exactly when Stiles fell asleep. He does know that the snoring started about twenty minutes ago.

But he was done now, all the ink was dry, and it actually turned out really nice. It was a fight within him to decide to wake up Stiles or not. Once Stiles started drooling he decided to wake him.

“Stiles.” He said, gently shaking Stiles shoulder.

“Mmm, one more minute, dad.” Stiles turned on his side, but must not have remembered where he was, because there was no space to turn, and he fell off the chair. Derek quickly grabbed his arm and leg and caught him before his head hit the ground. Stiles woke quickly with that, flailing around.

“Hey it’s okay, you’re good.”

“Oh god, I almost had a heart attack” he says, sitting up in the chair. “Oh wait, yeah, how’d the tattoo go?”

Derek smiled. “Take a look.”  He pointed to the mirror.

Stiles looked down at his chest and gasped, he quickly got up and ran over to the mirror. “Wow. It looks amazing.” He hovers a hand over it, and looks back. “Is it dry or...?”

“You can touch it, it had time to dry while you were sleeping.” Derek smiled. He felt this feeling in his chest. Like a buildup of satisfaction. He’d marked Stiles, not in a way like a bonding bite or anything, not even something permanent. But the thought of Stiles having something on his to represent Derek for even a day made him proud.

Goodness they felt so close. Stiles was across the room looking in the mirror, but it felt the same as if they were sitting next to each other.

Derek stopped breathing with that thought. He didn’t even realize what this was the whole time he was doing the tattoo. The bond… it was forming. Derek turned, he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t listen. Deaton warned him, and he ignored it. Now it was forming, and once it formed it can’t be broken and Stiles had no idea what was even going on.

He put the markers away while he thinks about it.

There really is only one thing for him to do, and waiting longer isn’t really an option. He has to tell Stiles. Once the markers are all put away behind the counter he takes a deep breath and thinks about how he’s going to start, and then he gets and idea and smiles to himself a bit.

“Hey, I want to show you something.” Derek said, pulling Stiles over to the chairs, he pushed Stiles down on a stool and sat down in front of him on another stool. Then he pulled off his shirt- Stiles gives him a funny look, but Derek just smiles and spins around.

“This tattoo was my first. It means a lot to me and my family. Everyone in my family has one on their body somewhere.”

Stiles recognized it on many of the tattoos, and jewelry.

“It represents three things. A perfect balance, that’s changes in many families and cultures. For me, Alpha, Beta, Omega. For others, three things that cannot be hidden, The sun, the moon, the truth. The father, the spirt, the holy ghost. The meanings go on and on.” Derek said now turning back to Stiles. “For me, it keeps me balanced, tethered to my family, and to a state of mind that I control.” Derek took a deep breath and Stiles nodded, not knowing what to say.

Derek waited a moment before he went on, he faced Stiles now. Words could only do so much, besides, actions speak louder than words. It was time he showed him. Derek closed his eyes, falling just a little bit deeper into the wolf, just enough to change his eye color, too much too fast would be bad.

Once he felt the warm glow on his eye lids, he opened his eyes slowly. Stiles’ eyes went wide.

“What?” He said and began pulling back

“Wait.” Derek said gently stopping him grabbing his forearms. All slow and meaning full movements. “Don’t run. Don’t be scared. I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.” He said, looking Stiles in his eyes, giving his all into conveying that truth.

“Your eyes.” Stiles said blinking fast as if it would help what he was seeing go away.

“This is part of who I am Stiles, part of my family, my culture. I’m not the same as everyone you know, I have more within me. I’m closer to nature than most. I am part animal and that makes me stronger, faster, and in my opinion; better. I am drawn to the moon, because it calls out to me. My eye color changes based on mental state, strength, and status.” Derek’s words were soft, but clear, he made himself heard but paused, looking to Stiles to make sure he was following along.

“Are you saying… that you’re like… that you’re… You’re a… a werewolf?” The question was deep in Stiles voice and face. He looked almost ashamed to say it. But all the clues were there. Alpha, Beta, Omega. Derek’s calling to the moon. Being stronger, and faster than others. Being closer to nature. Derek smiled gently, because Stiles was so smart. He’d be such a great mate, perfect for him.

“Yes. But there’s something else…” Derek began, pulling Stiles in closer, both standing up now, he let his eyes slowly fade back to their normal color. “Do you believe in soulmates, Stiles?”

“Soulmates?” Stiles said with a weak chuckle. Derek had just outed freaking werewolves to Stiles, and he wanted to talk about soulmates?

“Yeah, the idea that two people can be destoned for each other. Perfect in every way, drawn together from something deep inside, like souls.” 

“I- I guess? I never really thought about it before.”

“Stiles I know this is a lot. But you and I, we are connected by something very special.” He leaned in, slowly and he kissed him, and this time Stiles didn’t get scared of the tingling. Maybe that’s because it wasn’t as sudden. He should have craved the touching as much as Derek had. When Stiles began to kiss him back Derek moaned, pulling Stiles up from the chair and backing Stiles up to the wall. He’d craved this touch ever since that first kiss. “We are connected in a way that many are not it makes us different yet special.”

Stiles smiles, but it just accents the confusion. “I don’t get it.”

“Then feel it.” Derek smiles, and pulls Stiles in again for another kiss. Stiles is moaning now too. Their body’s rubbed from their chests down to their legs. Which would be a problem if the ink wasn’t dry. But neither of them even consider that. Something in Stiles tingles from the nape of his neck down his spine, and it makes him moan louder. Derek pushes one of his legs between Stiles’ and the added contact makes them both shiver. Derek was still in control, but his wolf pushed out a little more, and his fangs dropped. Stiles pulled back when he felt them.

“That is…” He gasped, and Derek hesitated, worried that he’d gone too far. “So cool. How can… how is that possible?”

“I will tell you all about it.”  
 


End file.
